


CSI: National City

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agender, Aromantic, Asexual, CSI: National City, F/F, Metallo Sniper, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Inspired by the Girl we wanna kiss Chapter 99.Inspired by a passage of Queergirlwriting minific about Sanvers kissing. thought it’d throw a spin on the ‘deal with his ass later’ officer.Warning: User speaks french as first language, weird twists of phrase and grammar ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queergirlwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Girls We Wanna Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290) by [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting). 



As the laughter die down and the cheer replaced by the nervous silence, the silence from Officer Gibson’s is focus, concentration: Noting the lack of noise coming north, where the DEO is supposed to be investigating the other half of the scene, noting the pieces of broken glasses, the angle of the splatter of blood on the pavement and making a rapid mental estimate. Gibson’s weapon is drawn fast, but secure. Heading north to join the D.E.O. agents hurriedly. 

Hidden behind cover, the officer’s suspicions are proven right, two D.E.O. agents down and bleeding quietly and no one knows yet, the splatter of blood on the ground the same general shape, but the angle of it allows Gibson to calculate the origin point. Alien weaponry is not a specialty but Gibson listened to the debriefings after the attacks on National City, read the reports. this fits the situation. 

The officer takes the portable radio and speaks neutrally into it. “We got an alien 22-7 north-east of body 1 position, two 911 red 144. Do not approach from south. Walk in Kill-zone” 

Both Alex and Maggie gets the message on their Radio, Alex walks toward the small group of agents that went with her and they go around a building to approach from the west, and she calls up Winn. 

“Schott, patch in NCPD line 2“ Winn dropped his green plastic gun and added the NPCD comm channel to theirs with a few adjustment. “Officer, repeat information with updates.” 

“alien 22-7 north-east of body 1 position, two 911 red 144. Do not approach from south. Walk in Kill-zone” Gibson’s voice over the comm was a bit static. 

Winn shook his head and shouted in the command center “2 agent down that needs immediate medical attention, Medical evac not currently safe.” he took a moment to remind himself of the jargon and number. “22-7 is a sniper, so it’s an alien sniper holed up north east of Maggie’s tracker.” 

Then he returned to the channel “Medical evac is on the way, do you have a visual on the 22-7 Officer Gibson ?”  
Gibson did the math and was peeking over his cover from time to time, only one place the shot could’ve come from. “No direct visual, evidence suggest the shot are fired from 445 National Street, second story” 

Maggie and the rest of the agents approached from the west as well, hurrying to catch up to the small D.E.O. unit Alex led, they took cover from the west, park benches, monuments and trash cans. 

Winn spoke over the comm again. “Gibson, you’re a wizard, with what you gave me, I was able to run a scan. Synthetic Kryptonite signature detected and it’s weird. Supergirl out of the question.” 

Gibson replied. “No physical trace of ammunition, suspect an energy weapon” 

Maggie and Alex both replied in their comm “Nerd” that relaxed the moment just a little for the rest of the officers, but no laugh this time. 

“Okay, Maggie, I think this was a trap set up to draw out the D.E.O. and Supergirl. the layout is just too dangerous to approach without casualties.” Alex explained what she noticed and deducted from the situation. 

“If it’s a sniper babe, It probably need some kind of reload time or charge up or something.” Maggie said, her knowledge of guns coming to help “I’d wager about a ten seconds between shots, since the suspect is looking like a crack-shot.” 

Winn spoke into the comm again “Energy buildup, shot coming from where predicted, move!” the group all moved to their next cover, around corners, behind trees and two even got into a fountain. 

Gibson switched from the trash can to behind the DEO van, and the previous cover had a hole the size of a golf ball where the officer’s heart would have been. “Suspect has visual on the scene somehow.” 

“Winn! this looked like Metallo’s attack!” Alex shouted into the comm, Maggie nodded to her guys and re-arranged their approach. 

“Can confirm the energy is very similar, the kryptonite source is much smaller and it’s still stable.” Winn explained, reading his screen. “Watch out, Energy build up” 

But Gibson had already calculated, coming around the van’s back and when the sniper showed up at the window with a shot lined up toward the other agents further. Gibson fired and hit the gunman, the gunman dropped the Kryptonite sniper and let it hit the pavement.

“Maggie, move in to make the arrest” Both Winn and Alex called, almost at the same time, Alex headed to the agent down on the ground and started to give medical attention, both of them were in very bad shape. Gibson kept watch over the wounded, as did other D.E.O. agents. 

A medical evac approached from the south slowly and carefully, a few medics joining Alex on the field to help the other agents. “We need immediate treatment or we lose both of them.” 

“Open air thorax surgery, my favorite.” Alex was focusing on her work, extracting and cutting out the damaged tissue and knitting back the broken part as best she could, the medical team were also performing their operation, a few of them helping Alex. 

Maggie and the other officers approached the building, silently and broke open the main door, rushing upstairs with Maggie in the middle. “Suspect is grievously wounded, human” Maggie called, the rest of the team clearing out the other rooms., then she proceeded to properly arrest the suspect. 

As she surveyed the gunman’s vantage point, she studied the set up he had and analyzed the various screens displayed. “They’re tapped in traffic cams, I can see the whole city from this screen.” 

“Well, Big brother, I think it’s time we had a chat.” Winn said and nodded. “Will need the equipment so we can work out how, so, Ask Alex to make the requisition, when she’s done saving lives.” 

And she had, with the medical team on their ways to the hospital, the crime scene analyzed and the gunman arrested, the day ended in a victory for the D.E.O. and the NCPD. But Maggie had one more thing on her plate, before returning to Alex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NCPD Locker room talk was all about ‘the man’ tonight. “Hey Gibson, you’re the man tonight, okay?” “that was some wizard magic you pulled out, keep playing with your wand man!” and each time Gibson would exasperatedly sigh and ask that they stop. But they never did and they never shut up. 

Maggie was waiting outside of the locker room area, congratulating the guys for their work today, they had gone out for a crime scene investigation and had to play SWAT and they had managed pretty well. Gibson was, of course, the last to come out of the locker room. Looking like the day had been over for a few hours already for the officer. 

“Hey Gibson, mind giving me a minute of your time?” Maggie sounds pretty damn serious right now. 

the eye-roll that followed was obvious, the officer crossed arms. Gibson knows this isn’t going to be pleasant talk. “Sure, two minutes, I’m feeling generous.” 

“So, thank you for tonight Mr.Gibson, you saved several lives including mine and D.E.O. agents and I was very impressed with your skills.” Maggie said formally

“Officer Gibson.” the officer when she was done talking, a tinge of annoyance carrying in the voice.  
Maggie twitched for just a moment but she pressed on. “Of course, Officer, I meant no disrespect.” she clear her throat. “I noticed when Agent Danvers and I had a moment prior to the start of the issues of the evening, you seemed to have problems with that?” 

“I did, but not in the way you’re assuming, Detective.” Gibson said with a formal tone. “I don’t do romance, I don’t like PDA of any kind, I am not here to prove that I am the biggest man in the precinct.” Gibson looks at Maggie straight in the eyes. “I am here to do my job and that’s it, anything else is a distraction.” 

“And so, you think it’s inappropriate work behavior to kiss on the premise of a crime scene.” she completed the officer’s thought, both nodding, Maggie added “I want to believe that this is the real reason and I will make every effort so that does not happen again, Officer, but I have heard too many similar excuses in the past to believe it is entirely sincere.” 

“Detective, May I say something off the records?” Maggie nods once, waiting for the bile to come. “The reason I ask that you use my title is because it is not gendered, My disinterest in Romance and my distaste for the subsequent physical behavior is not only a workplace issue, it is simply my innate preference.” 

“You have my sincere apologies then.” Maggie had an easier smile, but she was also pretty stunned, she may have been a detective and her job may have been to detect, but Gibson was not someone she expected this from. “I will keep this off the record, I promise. If the boys in the precinct gives you too much problems, come to me.” 

“Yes Detective. Just don’t feel bad about gendering me as male to cover suspicions, I am not out publicly” 

Gibson and Sawyer shook hand, Maggie went home to Alex, Gibson went home to his computer.


End file.
